The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning tool for connection to the suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner wherein a brush roller is rotatably supported in a brush chamber and driven by an electric motor, the bristles of the brush roller extending through a suction opening in a base plate of the cleaning tool that is opposite to the floor to be cleaned.
A cleaning tool of this type, also referred to as a brush suction nozzle, is used both for cleaning smooth, hard surfaces as well as for cleaning textile coverings, in particular floor coverings. When cleaning a textile floor covering, the brush roller rotates, for example, at a speed of approximately 3,600 rpm. If the cleaning tool is left stationary with the brush roller rotating, this may lead to considerable damage to a textile floor covering or to the vacuum cleaning tool itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a vacuum cleaning tool of the aforementioned general type so that damage to a textile floor covering by an excessively long action time of the rotating brush roller is avoided.